Protective cases for portable electronic devices are well known and have become almost ubiquitous in the market for certain mobile telephones, such as the iPhone™.
It is also known to provide exchangeable outer panels to adapt the external appearance of portable electronic devices, such as laptops, netbooks, MP3 players and mobile phones.
The concepts of a protective case and illuminated exchangeable graphics have been combined in, for example, the applicant's own prior application GB2484679, in which the principal light source for the illumination of the case is an electroluminescent (EL) panel in the case.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a case having a striking illuminated visual appearance that can readily be altered. It would be preferable, but not essential, for the case additionally to perform a protective function.
It is another objective of the present invention to allow the user to customise their portable electronic device and use the illuminated case as a fashion accessory.
A further objective is to exploit the presence of light sources, such as camera flash units, on many portable electronic devices to act as a light source in the provision of an illuminated case.
The illuminated case could also be used as a safety feature or beacon to illuminate, attract attention or be used as a warning device, including Morse code. It could be furthermore be used as an advertisement accessory.